For patients suffering from chronic illness, monitoring of their condition and ensuring compliance of health regimes is vital to their long term health. Often patients are not successful at keeping proper records of health statistics related to their condition. Logbooks, PDAs and computers adapted to monitor their conditions often become a burden, furthering their suffering instead of being a tool to assist them in effectively dealing with their condition.
In general, the ability to ensure the monitoring and response to changing physiological conditions in real time gives the patient the ability to react to their condition before an emergency occurs. The improved care through direct patient management means reduced costs associated with chronic conditions: less physician visits, less hospital visits and fewer sick days. It is documented that patient are up to 90% more compliant in reporting data using electronic diaries (eDiaries) versus paper based systems.
Diabetes is an example of a particularly difficult chronic condition requiring constant monitoring and attention by the patient. Diabetes is associated with an increased risk for a number of serious, often life-threatening complications and certain groups may experience an even greater threat. There are currently approximately 20 million people in North America alone suffering from Diabetes; this number is estimated to climb to 45 million by 2010. Good diabetes management can help reduce risk. However, approximately 70% of Diabetics do not manage their disease. In recent report issued by the American Association of Clinical Endocrinologists (AACE) entitled the “State of Diabetes in America”, blood sugar control across the United States was examined. The findings revealed that approximately two out of three Americans with type 2 diabetes analyzed in the study did not reach the AACE-recommended target blood sugar goal in 2003 and 2004.
Further, studies in the United States and abroad have found that improved glycemic control benefits people with either type 1 or type 2 Diabetes. In fact, after a 17 year federal study, the New England Journal of Medicine reported in the Dec. 22, 2005 issue that “intense control of blood sugar prevents heart attacks and strokes by nearly 50%”. According to the American Diabetes Association, every percentage point drop in A1C blood test results (e.g., from 8.0% to 7.0%) reduces the risk of microvascular complications (eye, kidney, and nerve diseases) by 40%.
In addition to glucose monitoring and control, blood pressure control reduces the risk of cardiovascular disease (heart disease or stroke) among persons with diabetes by 33% to 50%, and the risk of microvascular complications (eye, kidney, and nerve diseases) by approximately 33% [American Diabetes Association]. In general, for every 10 mm Hg reduction in systolic blood pressure, the risk for any complication related to diabetes is reduced by 12%. The control of blood lipids also is important, with studies showing that improved control of cholesterol or blood lipids (for example, HDL, LDL, and triglycerides) can reduce cardiovascular complications by 20% to 50%.
In addition to those suffering from chronic disease, preventative medicine often requires the monitoring of specific health-related statistics. For example, the monitoring of blood pressure and cholesterol is necessary for many people, especially those with a family history of cardiac problems. Moreover, so-called “pre-diabetics” are advised to keep close watch on their glucose level as a preventative measure in avoiding the full blown disease.
There have been various systems proposed for health monitoring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,114 to Poalsen et al. discloses a specific method of self treating a disease, such as diabetes, wherein data is collected and processed to provide a number of alternative treatment options based on the analysis. The method and system is dependent on the diabetic patient to input the relevant data for analysis and treatment options. Specialized hardware is disclosed, namely a functional master module, providing a displaying means and input means, and includes a doser with transmitting and receiving capabilities.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0059599 to McIvor discloses a health system and method to facilitate monitoring and management by a healthcare provider. The patient is prompted for various health-related data, which is then forwarded to the healthcare provider. The system is an acute health management system, requiring a response to an “alert” from the patient and subsequently provides options for alternative treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,341 to Puchek et al. discloses a response and alert system supervised by a caregiver wherein the caregiver monitors the acute responses of the supervised person.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0054263 to Moerman et al. discloses a specific diabetic monitoring and treatment system of a patient requiring a counselling centre, a glucometer, and a communication device adaptive thereof. The counselling centre requires a healthcare professional to provide advice, treatment options and coaching.
Although there are many alert type systems that have been developed, a major issue is the compliance element in being able to determine or enable greater compliance by ensuring that patients are acting in compliance with their respective health regimes. Although this may include measurements such as glucose levels or blood pressure, it may also require the taking of one or more medications, as well as elements such as exercise, discomfort levels or simply how the individual is feeling.
On the basis of the foregoing, there is a need for an interactive lifestyle monitoring system that is mobile and has a self-management aspect. There is a further need for an interactive lifestyle compliance and monitoring system that is simple, cost-effective, flexible, and requires no specialized hardware. There is yet a further need for an interactive lifestyle monitoring system that does not require third party intervention.